


Devil of a Man

by StrexBabe



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Dievin, M/M, Strexcorp, WTDB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrexBabe/pseuds/StrexBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego arranges a special night just for him and Kevin. How will Kevin react? What's the occasion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the very first fanfic I will post on this site, so I really hope you enjoy! Sorry if I have any spelling errors and such. I hope to hear good feedback!

Terror, that what everyone felt in Desert Bluffs. Everyone, deeply afraid of a certain man, but hid their fear in smiles. Yet the voice of Desert Bluffs only adored that devil of a man. Kevin had a strong connection to Diego. He loved the idea of tests being run on him. He loved that man’s cold hands against his warm body. Nothing scared him, he only adored him.

Kevin was wrapping up his show one afternoon, reading all of the papers that were sent to him by StrexCorp. He read every single one of them, but only thinking about how much it would make Diego happy to hear them. When he was finished, he turned the mic off, standing up and grabbing his files of reports and made his way out the door until he heard it open.   
He looked at the door opening, only to see Diego with his shades on and flowers behind his back. Kevin smiled wide, sharp teeth showing and ran up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. Diego accepted, sliding his tongue into his mouth to play with his tongue. After a brief moment, Diego pulled back, looking at his black obsidian eyes. He traced his finger over his stitched up third eye, smiling.   
“How about you come to my penthouse tonight, Kevin?” Diego said, now rubbing his finger on the edges of his lips. Kevin smiled wider, grabbing his hand to lick and nibble lightly at his finger. “That sounds great, Diego. What’s the occasion?” Diego only smiled, not saying anything and put his arm around him, leading him out the door to the limo. He opened the door for him, and went inside after Kevin. He ordered the driver to go to his penthouse, and then turned back to Kevin, handing him the flowers. Kevin gasped, and grabbed them, and smelled the arranged yellow and black flowers with a hint of blood splatters on the petals. “Diego, you sly fox. How did you know these would amaze me?” he said, giggling and rubbed his nose against his. He set them next to him, and climbed on top of Diego’s lap, smirking. “Diego, what is all of this for?” Diego smirked, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Let’s just say Strex now has the most business employees in the whole world, now. I felt like celebrating it to you, because you are the voice of this town. You are the one who draws everyone to this town with your molten, soft voice.” Kevin blushed hardly at this, and leaned in for a kiss. Diego ran his hands down his back and down to his ass, squeezing it tightly. This made Kevin moan slightly, and licked his neck before nibbling at it. Diego squeezed harder, groaning, and calling his name under his breath. Kevin’s hands made their way to his belt, but Diego stopping him. “W-wait…wait till we get home…” Kevin looked up at him, only grinning, but nodding. He rested his head against his shoulder, and played with his tie. Diego stroked his hair, kissing him on the forehead. 

When they arrived to Diego’s penthouse, he grabbed Kevin’s hand and led him to the front door. As he opened the door, Kevin rushed inside, looking around the never before seen penthouse. “D-diego…this is amazing!” Diego took off his lab coat, and walked towards him, hugging him from behind. “Oh, now do you?” he said, grinning. Kevin smiled, still looking around in amazement. “Well, get use to seeing this place, Kevin.”   
Kevin turned around, cocking his head. “What do you mean, Diego?” he said, confused. Diego took his hand and kneeled before him. “It’s because I want you to live here with me. And…” he paused, and got out a small black box, and opened it before him, revealing two rings, one black obsidian like the color of his eyes, and one bright molton yellow. “…and I want you to be mine, Kevin R. Free…” Kevin started to tear blood from his eyes, and held his hand over his mouth from screaming. He smiled brightly, looking at the man before him. “Y-yes Diego! Yes I will!” Diego smirked, and placed the rings on his finger, and ran his finger up his chin. “I’m glad to hear that, Kevin. I now officially own you…”   
Those words made chills run up Kevin’s spine, and smiled greatly. He leaned in for a kiss, running his fingers down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Diego smirked and picked him up, walking to his king sized bed, playing him underneath him. Diego helped him take off his clothes. Kevin then pulled back from the kiss, now naked underneath the man, and looked up at his body. Diego stood up, leaving Kevin on the bed, and took off the rest of his clothes. Kevin’s eyes widened, only to see Diego in drag. Kevin blushed hard, and admired him.   
Diego grabbed his chin, stroking his cheek, and lead his head to his bulge. Kevin blushed harder, looking up at him and kissing the outside of his thong where his bulge was. This made Diego groan louder, and he continued to stroke his cheek. Kevin smirked, and grabbed his manhood, pulling it out, and started to lick the sides of it. He then kissed the tip, and took it all into his mouth. Diego groaned and gripped Kevin’s hair tightly. Kevin started to suck lightly, and then harder by the second. Diego could cum all over him at this moment, but didn’t want to finish so quickly. He then pulled his head off of his cock, and then sat next to him, but pulling him into his lap, inserting his manhood into his ass. Kevin yelped, holding onto him tightly. “Well I can’t do all of the work now can I, my little pet…” Diego said, looking into his dark eyes. Kevin smirked, and started to rock his hips back and forth on his cock. Holding tightly, he started to lick at his neck again, and started to nibble on it, drawing blood. Diego groaned louder, and started to rub the tip of Kevin’s cock lightly.   
Diego then got an idea, and smirked. He got out his collar choker attached to a leash, and put it around Kevin’s neck. He held the leash tightly, pulling on it. “Harder, my little pet…” Kevin moaned loudly, obeying his orders and started to rock his hips harder and faster on the CEO’s cock. Kevin continued to bite at his neck, licking up the blood as well, leaving Diego in much more louder moans. “K-kevin…I’m gonna…!” Kevin looked at him, still moaning loudly, and they both came. Diego inside of Kevin, and Kevin on Diego’s hand. Kevin rested his head against his shoulders, and looked up at him.   
Diego, still holding the leash, pulled it down towards his manhood, guiding him to it. Kevin smirked, and licked off the extra cum, playing with it with his tongue inside his mouth. Diego smirked, and put his hand on his chin. “Open that lovely mouth of yours…” Kevin blushed, and did so, showing his rows of sharp teeth and stuck his tongue out with cum dripping down. He then pulled him up for a kiss, sliding his tongue inside his mouth, tasting his own cum. Kevin pushed him down on the bed, and released the kiss. He smiled, and rested his head on his chest. “Kevin, just remember, I own you now. You’re mine, and I love you…” Kevin blushed hard, and nodded. “Glad to be yours…I can’t wait for the other things you have in mind to do to me…” They both smirked, and passed out.


End file.
